yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite Tunnel (Mckrackens revenge)
The infinite tunnel is found in mt wildwood at "Abandoned Shack", each time you go in the tunnel will randomly choose one of the tribes for the tunnel theme Yokai Brave Tunnel Any part of tunnel: Pandle Cutta-nah Moroti Motecher (Rare) Brushido Lie-in Findir Hissfit 500 meters or above: Tamner (Rare) Mochismo Minochi (Rare) Helmsman Armsman Bellector Slicenrice Zappary Befaill (Rare) 1500 meters or above: Undy Cutta-nah-nah Slackyeah (Rare) Blazion Chansin Benkei Sordir Sperir Bowir Armir Clubir 5000 meters or above: Tanbo (Rare) Slacka-slash (Rare) Helmer (Rare) Armlead (Rare) Blazen Quaken (Rare) B3-NK1 (Rare) Sushiyama Beetler Crunceler (Rare) Washogun Growthert Zapint (Rare) Weand (Rare) Tollect (Rare) Prodect (Rare) Proder (Rare) Prodwar (Rare) Prenf (Rare) 10000 meters or above: Reuknight Quaker (Rare) Siro (Rarer) Sire (Rarer) Sheen Snee Chanuck (Rare) Sushwapan Kapunki (Rare) Kapunk (Rare) Zerberker Slader (Rarest) Lie-in heart Flamurice Gromuch (Rare) Frazzel Frazod (Rare) Sordir (Rare) Bowir (Rare) Sperir (Rare) Armir (Rare) Clubir (Rare) 25000 meters or above Corptain (Rare) Gleam (Rare) Shoan (Rare) Cruncha (Rare) Snartle (Rare) Metra (Rarest) Flider (Rarester) Devourer (Rare) Demuncher 50000 meters or above Phantosamurai Spooklunk (Rare) Sv snaggerjag Styx MK 1 (Rare) 100000 meters or above: Repeat (Adding the amount to the meter counter. Example: 100000 - 100500) (Though rares become normal rare, and rarer's become rare and so on. untill everyone is normal. Then the tunnel is forced to end.) Mysterious tunnel Any part: Snotsolong Wazzat Dummkap (Rare) D'wanna Lafda Swild (Rare) Watchogot 500 meters or above: Duchoo (Rare) Laflotta Tattletell Cupistol Signibble Faysoff So-sorre Smogling PuppIT G'iup 1500 meters or above: Soffy Colchoo (Rare) N'more Q'wit Blips (Rare) Skranny (Rare) Nistol (Rare) Mirapo Illoo Elloo (Rare) Fayser Fayson (Rare) Failian 5000 meters or above: Houssat Dasion (Rare) Tattlecast Rappany (Rare) Bangbang (Rare) Alloo (Rarer) Olloo (Rarest) Espy Infour (Rare) Faysin (Rare) Sornosor Smock Faiufo Stormakk Trevantrump 10000 meters or above: Casanuva Casanono (Rare) Signiton Miradox Mircle (Rare) Mirred (Rare) Aioloo Eioloo (Rare) Foci Froci (Rare Bowminos Faminos (Rare) Factog Swaper (Rare) 25000 meters or above Statiking (Rare) Loompf Tengu Tenga Flengu (Rare) Flenga (Rare) Kyubi Frostail (Rare) Chymera Chymason (Rare) Swint (Rarer) Swace (Rarest) 50000 meters or above: Wobblewok Kat kraydel Wobwob (Rare) Yarn world (Rare) 100000 meters or above: Repeat (Adding the amount to the meter counter. Example: 100000 - 100500) (Though rares become normal rare, and rarer's become rare and so on. untill everyone is normal. Then the tunnel is forced to end.) Tough Tunnel Any part: Dullama Roughraff Castus 500 meters or above: Dullkey No-way Blowkade Angehill Rockill (Rare) Castellius the IIIrd 1500 meters or above: Archwall (Rare) Mucaphant Touphant (Rare) Walsike Ledbaloon (Rare) Mad mountain Bulrough (Rare) Castellius II Bomchomp 5000 meters or above: Darumachu Goruma (Rare) Burstant (Rare) Worlhold Lava lord (Rare) Angeferno (Rare) Baddude Rhinoggin Horfit (Rare) Pokabot Badbot (Rare) Drock Pride shrimp 10000 meters or above Impass Enduriphant Dumphold (Rare) Bruff (Rare) Rhinormus Castellius max Robonyan Dromp Drosea (Rare) Nont (Rare) 25000 meters or above Walldin (Rare) Finalphant (Rare) Hornaplenty (Rare) Castellius ∞ Goldnyan (Rare) Swosh (Rare) True mistank Procant (Rarare) Spedder (Rarest) 50000 meters or above Sproink Hoggles Gargoros (Rare) Oragulos (Rarer) Orcanos (Rarest) 100000 meters or above: Repeat (Adding the amount to the meter counter. Example: 100000 - 100500) (Though rares become normal rare, and rarer's become rare and so on. untill everyone is normal. Then the tunnel is forced to end.) Charming tunnel